


Three Days Later

by NinaKuni



Series: Hello and Welcome to the College AU [9]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, Gen, yogscast college au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaKuni/pseuds/NinaKuni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why don't you two just kiss and make up?" He clapped a hand to his mouth. "I mean make out! Make up! Make up! Oh my god!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Days Later

**Author's Note:**

> Following up Quarrels. Please read that first.
> 
> I just really like Strife and Parv, okay?

Strife threw down his bag at the door and crawled into bed without saying a word to Parvis.

"Is this Tired Strife or Upset Strife?" Parv asked from his own bed, shoving his homework aside.

"Tired." Came Strife's muffled reply, only his back was visible.

"Right," Parv said, not convinced at all.

"I mean," Will rolled over to lay on his back, arms free to gesture. Parv rolled his eyes and smiled a little, knowing a rant was about to start. "It's not like I even kissed her, or whatever."

"This again? Will, it's been like three days. Why can't you and Xeph just kiss and make up?" Parv asked. Will sent him a look. "Oh!" He clapped a hand to his mouth. "I mean make out! Oh my god! Make _up!_ Make up! Oh no. I'm gonna leave now. I've got a, uh, a class to go to." He promptly slipped out the door.

"Parvis," Will called in his Parvis-I'm-so-done-with-you-right-now-but-I'm-going-to-be-nice-and-tell-you-what-you're-forgetting-so-you-don't-get-in-trouble voice.

"Oh!" Parv slipped back into the room, grabbed his forgotten papers, and darted back out of the room again. "Right!"


End file.
